Marvel: 2012-01-20 - Jeanne Gets A Job at Stark Enterprises
Pepper had to suffer through Stark getting excited over a resume that came his way. First he was like 'No Way!'. Then after research, very quick research via his own computer where he stopped his own work in the middle, he confirmed it. "Dear ga...," his cell phone is quickly picked up and it rings. He looks impatient. When poor Jeanne finally picks up, "Jeanne Foucault?" A pause then, "Ya, ya, anyway, you busy? No, not too busy for this. Get over to my office now." A pause, mostly because Stark just smacked his own forehead with the heel of his palm, "This is Stark. Do you need a car to come pick you up?" Ya, after the details are handled, likely when Pepper steals the phone from Stark, Stark finally shares the resume with poor Pepper. It gives the name Jeanne Faucault, it states her multiple degrees in Computer Science, Eletrical Engineering, and Physics all from MIT. She also graduated with honors, is on an olympic team, with ountless awards and certifications listed on her resume from martial arts to sports, to science, and math competitions. And after Stark lets that sink in to Pepper, he shows a photo of Jeanne during MIT graduate on his computer, "She is only sixteen years old right now," Stark informs Pepper with awe. "She's a genius!" Great...is Stark going after jail bait now with his obvious fascination and excitement over this girl?! Pepper Potts looks at the resume. She apologizes to the Emir she was on the phone with before hanging up when Tony came over to shove the resume at her. It's an impressive resume, given her accomplishments at such a young age. But the main part of that sentence is 'at such a young age.' 16. If she's gorgeous this is going to be problematic for Pepper, given Tony's habits. If she's an emancipated minor, even more of a problem. She looks at the picture. Well, she's pretty, but at least she doesn't look like she's more about function than fashion. That's a plus. "She's a 16 year old genius, Tony. But very impressive. Should I be needing to stress the 'sixteen' or can you behave?" "Yes, that is me," Jeanne answers her cell phone, a timely call taking place during a free time break from a Olympic training. Luckily, she recognizes the voice from hearing Tony Stark talk in the media, and so doesn't outright disconnect the call. "Happy to hear from you, Mr. Stark, I would appreciate if you could send a car to pick me up. I don't exactly have a ride, and public transportation would take a while." Jeanne is quite flattered with out truly excited to meet her Tony Stark seemed, she was rather hoping this could be her avenue out of all the needless tension and drama with the Olympic Gymnastics team. Finalizing details with Pepper, Jeanne hurries to get ready before the driver shows up. While nothing is quite evident on her face, her quick movement is a sure sign of her excitment. Stark rolls his eyes, "I'm dating someone!" Did that always stop him in the past? What was it Sawyer dumped him over the first time? Still, Stark can't help but be excited, rising from his chair to pace, hands moving as he talks. "But a fellow genius Pepper! And this one, unlike me is very proactive. Me...I didn't do anything unless it was of personal interest to me when I was her age. Not that I'm assuming she's a humantarian, but still." Stark grins, "Think of what she could do for Stark Enterprises? For not only the company's, but the world's future?" Stark is not happy to having to wait for Jeanne to arrive, but at least she is being picked up - hopefully - speedily. Pepper Potts just looks at Tony without wavering at the protest. "Yes, do remember about the 'dating someone' part. But yeah, she does seem like she'd be a real benefit to Stark Enterprises. I don't see anything in here about her parents, though. What's the story about that?" Pepper Potts leans against the desk as Tony paces nervously around. "A fellow genius for you to talk genius stuff about. Go to the genius tree clubhouse and do your secret genius handshakes with?" "Emancipated teen," Stark says. "I don't believe she has the work restrictions that normal teens do, as she is emancipated and a college graduate." Stark thinks...., but he is soon distracted from searching the web for information at Pepper's words, "Well...sorta, Pym hasn't been at the Avenger's Mansion in ages and you roll your eyes if I talk too much technical stuff Pepper!" Great, hiring Jeanne not just to work, but to be his genius buddy. Talk about issues! Jeanne Foucault is eventually ushered into Tony's office, dressed rather casually, but then who'd expect her to have anything fancy in her wardrobe. She looks like she was meeting somebody for a cup of coffee, rather than dressing to impress for an interview of any sort, but then at least that proves that in a genius like manner, she's not superficial and doesn't care for putting on a show. All that matters is in the mind. Jeanne's blue eyes look from Pepper to Tony, and she offers a small wave of her hand, "I'm Jeanne...very glad you invited me, Mr. Stark," despite her words, there's barely an inflection in her visage, she almost look expressionless. Pepper Potts takes a few steps over to Jeanne. "Nice to meet you Jeanne. "I'm Virginia Potts. And of course this is Tony Stark. Heard some impressive things about you." She holds out her hand to shake Jeanne's. Stark grins widely at Jeanne's arrival, his secretaries having rushed her in! "Jeanne!" He suddenly pauses and winces, "Ouch on the fashion sense...so much for visions of cute dresses," and he sighs dramatically. "My dreams are shattered." But he think winks over at Pepper, using this chance to tease his personal assistant. he is soon laughing, and offering his own hand to shake after Jeanne is finished with Pepper, "Thanks for coming so speedily, sorry for the short notice. I got my hands on your resume and did some research...and let's just say, I was excited about meeting you. It isn't often I get to meet such an intelligent, and driven young lady." Dang, Stark can be smooth! Jeanne will shake hands with Pepper, she is not rude after all, "nice to meet you, Ms. Potts, wonderful to get to meet an intelligent woman, the girls on the Olympic Gymnastics team have skewed views about the world." At the mention of having heard impressive things about her, Jeanne doesn't seem to drink in the compliment, instead she just says dryly, "I'm very good at many things, but there's always more to learn, more to do, more to accomplish," her eyes seem to brighten as she looks at Tony, clearly one of those things she hopes to accomplish is indeed to wind up working for Tony and releasing herself from the drama and lack of challenge in the Olympic Gymnastics Team. Jeanne does look a bit preplexed as Tony makes the comment about her manner of dress, "should I take it that wearing cute dresseses is a requirement? I'd hate for something so frivolous to ruin my chances." Yes, she's only 16 and she really wants to work for Tony, but apparently she's not above speaking her mind, even to Tony Stark. Jeanne does rather gladly shakes Tony's hand, "you're a legend at MIT, Mr. Stark, it's an honor to meet you in person." Jeanne seems rather unfazed by Tony's silky words, she just nods as if to agree with him, "I'm happy to hear you say that, Mr. Stark, because I really want to work for Stark Industries." Pepper Potts looks back and forth between the two geniuses. Genii? Probably need to be a genius to know the plural of the word. She shakes her head. "Okay well, I'll leave you two geniuses to talk things out. I need to call back the Emir of Butistan for that Project Oasis deal." She leans over to Tony and says in a whisper, "Remember, behave." she says with a smile, realizing that the only thing that seems to be getting stroked, thankfully, is Stark's ego. Then she looks at Jeanne. "Again, very nice to meet you." before she heads out. "Would you?" Wear cute dresses that is! Then Pepper whispers into his ear, "I swear, I'll behave! I wouldn't put my hands on jailbait, I have some lines I just won't cross Pepper, geez!" Stark huffs out a bit of air into a bit of a sigh, "Such little faith." But he then grins, "Really? So, what are some of your best Hacks?" Hacks are the infamous pranks that are played at MIT. Stark then motions to one of the chairs in front of his desk and rather than sit behide his own desk, he sits in one of the chairs, lounging with outstretched legs. "Ah, and if you want any refreshments, I can have one of my secretaries fetch them." Jeanne apparently doesn't have a very firm understanding of humor, because when Tony asks if she would wear a cute dress, Jeanne answers candidly, "if that will get me a job at Stark Enterprises, sure, it's no effort on my part and gets me to my goal, it would be foolish not to do it." "I didn't really apply myself for coming up with an innovative hack, I was mostly concerned with learning, though I did hack the Harvard scoreboard in their football game, mostly because I was asked if I'd do it." Well, it didn't take more than a quick look to tell Jeanne Foucault isn't likely the kind of girl who'd try to reach legendary status on something playful that won more cool points than it did merit. Jeanne moves to sit with Tony, rather pleased he feels comfortable enough with her as to not impose sitting behind his desk. "Thank you, Mr. Stark, just water will do. So, if you're being honest with me, do I have a chance to work for you?" Stark remembers to stand up rather than using his powers in front of Jeanne to order water from the secretary, for himself and for you. He holds up a finger briefly, silently asking for patience as he speaks into the intercom unit. He then sits back down, "Honestly? Yes. You are young and inexperienced, but that certainly never stopped me, so there is no excuse for it to stop you," Stark does put bluntly and seriously. "You have displayed the drive and dedication to complete tasks, obtain goals, and push yourself to your limits. It isn't difficult to figure that out from your resume, especially when combined with supplimental research information," that he completed in only a few minutes. "The only problem I forsee is your ability to interact with others. My jokes fell flat, seriously, we are going to have to get you a sense of humor girl otherwise you aren't going to understand half of what I saw most of the time," he ends with a wiry grin. Jeanne's blue eyes light up when Stark mentions it is a possibility, "experienced is never gained when there's no opportunity to gain it, I appreciate your long-term sight, Mr. Stark." She does cock her head a bit to the side with curiosity when Stark mentions supplimental research, "you've looked beyond my resume? I didn't expect that, was there anything interesting to find out about me? Besides what tabloids make of me because of that Olympic team nonsense?" Her head sinks a bit at the mention of sense of humor, she doesn't appear overly pleased or displeased, it's just that she can acknowledge this might be an issue and hates that Tony is aware of it himself. "Well, I carry myself with honesty and I try to provide helpful advice for those around," never mind that she does it sans tact or sugar coating, "but humor...well, maybe I find different things funny. For instance, when you asked about my wearing cute dresses to work, I assume it was in jest but I don't see anything funny about what garments I choose to wear. It's all they are, garments, pieces of fabric I put on so that I will cover my body and protect the sensibilities of 'proper' people who act by laws that defy nature." So her explanation only serves to further emphasis the point Tony already made. "Basic stuff, a full background check will need to be done and you will need to sign documentation for that," Stark vaguely explains. "Just apparently you are having some difficulty on the Olympics team and test beyond test, you aren't a mutant," and he makes a circluar motion into the air with a finger which translates to 'he could care less if you are a mutant or not'. Stark then laughs, "You haven't shown an interest sexually yet, have you?" He sounds vaguely amused rather than hitting on you. "Well, Uncle Tony can help you with questions, but I can't show by example." Pervert. Wait, that's typical for Stark. "In either case, what sort of research are you into currently?" There we go Stark, back on topic, good boy! "Not a lot to learn from a background check on me, but I understand the need, I can also tell you anyhing you need to know. I remember everything perfectly." Jeanne offers, and when the secretary brings them the water, she has a sip of water. "I'm not having a difficulty with the Olympics team, my teammates are, they can't stand the fact I'm just better than them." Jeanne asserts this as a fact, not an opinion. "They keep making me go through those tests because I'm very good, so they assume it has to be a mutant power, because obviously you can't have a gymnast who is also an MIT graduate," now it's Jeanne's turn to roll her eyes as a show of what she makes of the notion. Unlike one might expect from a teenager, Jeanne seems perfectly comfortable even when the subject of sexuality is brought up, "are you asking about my sexual preference or whether I lost my virginity? Personally, I don't see how either should affect my chances for working here." Then comes the invitation for questions and she smirks, "I know your reputation as a womanizer, Mr. Stark, but I honestly don't know that there's something I need to ask you about the subject of sex, I'm very confident in my knowledge." "Perfectly? That has to be a bitch," and Stark moves to accept the water provided, taking a drink himself as the secretary then quietly leaves. "Oooh, ouch." And Stark then grins almost wickedly, "If I didn't decide to hire you even before you showed up, I'd have hired you right now after that comment. I like a girl with spunk and bite. Give you a few more years, and I'll likely be on my knees for you," he half jests...because honestly, if something happened again between him and Sawyer, he likely would be. "Alright, now that I'm thankful you are underage otherwise I'd get in trouble with my girlfriend right now, what division are you most interested in working in? You have a number open to you, and I have very talented researchers you can learn the ropes from. I am hoping you can earn your own lab very quickly." He really does see you as a female version of him with a very odd sense of humor...yep, he's half in love now. "It's also useful, people can't claim they said or didn't say something in conversation with me because I recall them perfectly to the most minute detail." Jeanne almost sounds like she's boasts, and yet her visage remains quite deadpan. Finally it seems Tony found a way to break Jeanne's unshifting face, as she cannot help but grin at the idea of Tony Stark on his knees for her, "I guess we'll have to see about that." Leaning back in her seat, Jeanne takes Tony's words into consideration before giving a reply, but it's clear the idea of her very own lab holds high allure. "I would love to work in any capacity under R&D, I could learn from experienced researchers, and would love to have a chance to have my very own lab someday. I basically understand computers better than I do humans, so anything that requires computer expertise will be good. I'm solid with electronics, physics, and can handle robotics as well." She certainly sounds a Jill of All Trades, only from her record, she seems to do very well in whatever she touches. "A lot of or robotics is also associated with medical here, cybernetic limbs, artificial organs, and so on. But our electronics has a wide-range from video games to creating new state-of-the-art computer chips, to even environmentally and human safe ways to mine things from diamonds to oil. We here at Stark Enterprises is interested in building the foundtation for a better tomorrow, for a future where dreams become reality. I don't want just creators and thinkers, I want people that wish to build for a future. It is why I no longer support weapons development. Sure, I am damn good at it, but it was starting to make sleeping difficult. I rather like my sleeping." Way to make it sound like not too big of a deal Stark. "Biomedical is another field I want to get into, I just needed to take a break for the Olympic team, I thought it could be a fun experience to compete at the Olympics, but it's probably not going to happen with everybody on my own team looking for excuses to disqualify me, so, I figured my path should be in applying my knowledge." She nods in understand as for why Stark got out of the weapons industry, "science should not be harnessed to bring ruin to mankind, but rather, science should serve to enlighten even the most blind followers of religion and nationality, so they can see we are all one specie and we all benefit from helping one another rather than destroying one another. Religion is divisive, and only works when there are others to hate. Science is the only tool to bring humanity forward, and I hope to be a part of it." After a short pause to sip more water, Jeanne offers, "video games would bore me, they serve little purpose but to distract kids, though they could serve as a medium for teaching if done right, that I could do. Creating state of the art computer chips also sounds like something I can do, I see the virtue in making current procedures safer, more efficent. Anywhere you will put me, Mr. Stark, I will do my very best." Stark nods at that, "However, that is currently not your speciality. I don't want you to stop learning, but I want you to priorize the division or department you join. One of the electronics departments does seem best for you, but not the entertainment one. I can set you in electronic communications for your training and getting the ropes showed to you, and we can decide where you will fit best after you get some experience." He doesn't mention physical prowress, Stark often hides his own. "Though I fear I got to disagree with video games, their fun." And Stark smiles at that. "In either case, I'll have to get you to Human Resources to fill out the proper documenation, get a salary offer made to you, and so on. Luckily you are graduated from college and emancipated, so I am hoping you can work full time," especially since you did just mention to Stark about leaving the Olympics team. "Of course, that only sounds logical, I can't really argue. I would love that," Jeanne is quick to agree, set on a new course in life away from the Olympics team and the impossible girls on the team. She shurgs as Tony disagrees about the video games, "I guess they do have some benefits if you are trying to enhance understanding of 3D space on a 2D plane." Jeanne seems satisfied with all that's been discussed and extends her hand to Tony for a handshake, "that shouldn't be a problem, I'm glad you're every bit the genius people say you are." And by that Jeanne refers to the fact he's actually willing to hire her, where others make faces and stay too focused on her age. Stark finishes his water and sets the glass aside, rising to his feet to shake your hand firmly. "A pleasure. Just don't disappointment, I'd be the first to yell at you," he warns but with humor to his tone. "I'll have one of the secretaries take you to Human Resources to get you signed up. How do you feel about starting next week?" "You'd be the first? My 'parents' already have you beat for that one," Jeanne quips, what do you know, a joke, maybe Tony did manage to crack her shell a bit. Could also be a fluke, who knows. "Starting next week will just give me enough time to settle everything and be ready, sounds good, thank you so much, Mr. Stark. I am looking forward to start." And if you aren't careful, Stark will keep your hand captured form the handshake and raise it to his lips to playfully kiss your knuckles...well, playful for him. "I hope you don't consider me 'that old'," he jests. He chuckles, "You are trouble." But he then moves to escort you out of his office if you are ready, "I'll do what I can to help you settle in, do try to be nice to your seniors. You may just be smarter than them, but it hurts their feelings if you tell them yet. And hurt feelings, can make you enemies that cause minor...annoynaces and inconviences....basically, you bite your tongue. It's a tactic I learned to fit in better." Ah, words of wisdom from THE Tony Stark, aren't you lucky? "Age is a superficial thing, Mr. Stark, I have met young people who were old and old people who are young. Age is just an identifier, and a rather bad one." Strange, but that teenaged girl sure talks like an adult, but then Tony must have gotten her demeanor by now. If he does elect to kiss her knuckles in a gallant manner, Jeanne would be at a loss, she's not used to being treated as a lady. "How am I trouble?" Jeanne asks most innocently as Tony leads her out of his office, "I will keep that tip in mind, Mr. Stark, thank you." "My secret," in you being trouble. "And it is my pleasure young lady. I look forward to working with you in the future." Stark then provides the orders to his secretaries and advises, "Try to distract Pepper while I get some work done...I have a few tasks I want to finish first before she assigns me the tasks she thinks is more important." He flashes a flirtatious grin to the ladies that work with him and after winking at you...he disappears into his office.